


Wish Upon a Star

by FandomShmandom



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dimiclaude Birthday Week (Fire Emblem), Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25949434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomShmandom/pseuds/FandomShmandom
Summary: While Claude enjoyed the warmth and happiness of the daytime sun, he had to admit that the sky on a clear night was beautiful.Claude decides to spend his free evening stargazing, and receives some unexpected company.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Wish Upon a Star

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 1 of DimiClaude birthday week. This was written kind of quickly, so I apologize for any mistakes.

While Claude enjoyed the warmth and happiness of the daytime sun, he had to admit that the sky on a clear night was beautiful.

Few people at Garreg Mach ventured outdoors during the fall. There was a crisp chill in the air, and the students and faculty preferred to stay indoors once the sun set. However, Claude found it the perfect time to go out to the small field behind the school and sit. It was empty and peaceful, with only the chirping crickets to keep him company.

Claude sat on the cold grass and stared up at the sky filled with bright stars. Above him were his favorite constellations, such as the archer, a mighty warrior like himself. To his left was the bear, a creature not normally seen in Almyra.

A chilly breeze blew by and Claude shivered, suddenly wishing he brought his cloak with him. He didn't want to walk all the way to the dorms and back, but with the temperature slowly dropping, Claude eventually called it a night.

A heavy weight suddenly fell on Claude's shoulders and he jumped in surprise, wishing he brought a weapon along. He's confused, wondering if it was an attack and wishing he brought a weapon along. It took a few seconds before Claude realized what fell on him as he picked up the corner of a rich blue cloak.

"You looked cold, so I thought I would bring this out for you." Claude looked up at Dimitri, who stood above him with a soft smile on his face. "I apologize if I’m bothering you. I can leave you alone if you like."

"No, stay." Claude gave Dimitri a bright smile and patted the patch of grass next to him. Dimitri looked surprised and hesitated for a few seconds, then slowly sat down next to Claude. Claude wondered if he made a mistake in asking Dimitri to stay, if Dimitri was only joining him to be polite, if he was keeping Dimitri from something important.

Claude was quiet as he stared up at the sky. He was highly aware of Dimitri’s presence next to him, and he had to push aside the temptation to lean over just a few inches and rest his head on Dimitri’s shoulder. Claude glanced over to see if Dimitri was watching, then turned his head to bury his nose into the soft fur collar of the borrowed cloak to smell the lingering scent of Dimitri’s soap and cologne. It was spicy, with hints of sandalwood and cedarwood underneath.

“Look!” Dimitri’s voice pulled Claude out of his reverie and his eyes followed Dimitri’s hand to where he was pointing. For a moment it appeared as if the sky was raining shooting stars and Claude’s smile widened into a grin.

“It must be a meteor shower,” Claude told Dimitri, as he turned his head to see Dimitri’s expression. Claude found himself staring into a pair of bright blue eyes, the starlight making them glow in the dark surrounding them. Claude’s breath hitched, and he felt his heart beat faster in his chest. “You…..you should make a wish,” he stammered, positive his face grew even redder as Dimitri smiled.

Dimitri let the silence stretch between them as he thought and tilted his head a bit. “It looks like a wish of mine already true,” he told Claude. Claude waited for Dimitri to continue, not wanting to break the spell between them.

“Since there are several meteors, it appears I get several wishes.” Before Claude can ask what Dimitri meant, Dimitri leaned in and pressed a soft kiss against Claude’s lips. Claude froze for a second, then closed his eyes as he returned it.

Dimitri pulled away, and Claude saw a blush rise in Dimitri’s cheeks. A laugh escaped Claude, and he rested his forehead against Dimitri’s as he took his hand. “What about your other wishes?” Claude asked as he gave in to the temptation and laid his head on Dimitri’s shoulder.

Claude felt Dimitri wrap an arm around his shoulders and hold him close. “I think I will save them for later,” Dimitri finally said.

“I can’t wait.”


End file.
